A gas cooking appliance is used to cook meals and other foodstuffs on a cooking surface or within an oven. Gas cooking appliances include ranges, cooktops, stoves, and other cooking appliances. Gas cooking appliances use natural gas or liquid petroleum (i.e., propane) fuel to create a controlled flame that generates the heat necessary for cooking.